Street Spirit(Fade Out)
by HyperMusic96
Summary: Que no lo escuche o no lo veas , no significa que no exista .


Notas del autor : Me animé a escribir un one-shot sobre H20 Footsprints In The Sand quetanto me gusta . Fue el unico anime que me conmovio hasta la fecha(veran , no es por hacerme el fuerte , pero , por alguna razon , no puedo llorar , es decir , es como sis no tuviera lagrimas , wtf) . Estuve viendo si alguien habia escritos fics sobre este anime , pero , parece ser que nadie se anima a hacerlo . Solo encontre 4 one-shots , pero estaban en ingles :/ , sera un honor para mi ser el primero :D

Es una especie de song fic lo que hize con este one-shot . Se trata de Street Spirit(Fade Out) que salio como single el año que nací!(es una de las canciones que mas aprecio) , que es de Radiohead , perteneciente a su album The Bends .

Sin mas que agregar :

PD:Las letras en negrita , es la canción .

3,2,1...

Empiezen!

**''Hileras de casas , todas se abalanzan sobre mi .''**

**''Puedo sentir sus manos azules tocándome.''**

**''Todas estas cosas en posición.''**

**''Todas estas cosas un día las tragaremos enteras.''**

**''Y se desvanecerán otra vez , y se desvanecerán.''**

Aun no entendía por qué de aquella carga . Fue condenada de portar el manchado apellido Kohinata y con ello , tambien las culpas de una familia que veia todo desde el lugar de un Dios , el cual se burla de todas las desgracias y te ahogaba con su incesante mirada .

Era como ver al diablo tal vez? . Nadie lo sabia y tampoco lo sabra .

Mirarla a ella , era ver la oscuridad en persona . Ella se convirtio en el amargo recuerdo de muchos pobladores que solo querian olvidar y desvanecer con el tiempo . Pero , Hayami vivio para contarlo . Es algo similar a cuando nosotros queremos borrar e ignorar aquello que mas nos dolio en el pasado .

**''Esta maquina no comunicará estos pensamientos y el esfuerzo bajo el que estoy.''**

**''Sé infantil , formen un circulo.''**

**''Antes de que todos sucumbamos.''**

**''Y se desvanecerá otra vez , y se desvanecerá.''**

Fue un plan colectivo el de borrar su existencia del mapa?. Pero , que hacia existir y no a una persona? . Seria tal vez el que reconozcan que te encuetras ahi con ellos? . Pues no . Esa fue la carcajada que el apellido Kohinata regaba sobre el pueblo entero . Vayan a donde vayan , ellos son consientes de que todo ese dolor y visiones de dias tormentosos existieron y con ello , su mente quedara plagada de aquella niña , si , ella , la sobreviviente del genocidio contra los Kohinata .

Que no se pueda ver , oir , o se ignore , no significa que no exista y eso es lo que los pobladores debian de aprender .

**''Huevos rotos , pájaros muertos.''**

**''Todos ellos gritan como si lucharan por vivir.''**

**''Puedo sentir la muerte , puedo ver sus ojos atentos.''**

Sus corazones y sus almas aun gritaban por un pasado del cual nadie salio igual . Incluso . Hayami supo que tarde o temprano , aquel niño de ojos cegados , cabello castaño y amable ser , terminaria odiandola y aborreciendola como el resto de personas . Que mas daba si lo hacia? . Ya estaba acostumbrada , pero no , ese molesto chiquillo seguia frecuentandola . ''Acaso es estupido?'' fue lo que ella pensó en ese momento .

Memoria de Hayami:

-''Quiero que seamos buenos amigos''

-''No hay ninguna cucaracha''

-''Estuvo delicioso el ramen que me diste , gracias Hayami-chan''

-''Ven , vamos con los demas''

-''He venido a ver al monstruo''

Seria estupidez suya? , de él? o quizas , seria...

No , no debia permitirlo , por mucho que quisiera llorar , no podia , era extraño , pero era verdad . Se estaba ablandando cada vez mas y de a pocos , volvia a tener una esperanza ciega de que podia ser aceptada y amada .

**''Todas estas cosas en posición.''**

**''Todas estas cosas un día las tragaremos enteras.''**

**''Y se desvanecerán otra vez , y se desvanecerán otra vez.''**

El calido invierno invadia las tempestades de un optimista lugar del que muchas personas esperaban sonreir . Se podia sentir hasta en el viento . Decir que un sol le sonreia , seria decir mucho , pero , eso bastaba para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa . Se acababa de levantar y sus cabellos tan azulados como la noche , se encontraban revueltos entre ellos . Aun recordaba a Takuma frente a ella , confesando su amor hacia ella . Se veia tan nervioso , sus ojos ivan dirigidos para la nevada banca de una esquina , pero lo mas interesante , fue sus temblorosas manos que intentaban entregarle su flor favorita . En ese preciso momento , no sabria decir si se sintio feliz o incomoda , solo tenia un gran interes en descubrir que era lo que la insitaba a mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo . En su vida jamas tuvo oportunidad de experimentar ese tipo de cosas . Estaba segura de que debia analizar bien esta confesion , o en un arca , podria navegar hacia la luna .

**''Sumerge tu alma enamorada''**

**''Sumerge tu alma enamorada''**

En aquella colina en la que siempre se veian , encontro a un distante Takuma parado viendo el paisaje que se mostraba delante de el .

Con todas sus fuerzas , corrio a su encuentro para encontrarse con una inexpresiva mirada que se escondia bajo su flequillo .

Su espalda era tan ancha y el aroma que despegaba , le recordaba a sus felices dias con su familia .

Una misteriosa y macabra sonrisa se podia ver por debajo del flequillo de Takuma . Como si de un dejabu se tratara , las piernas le volvieron a temblar , el cuello le temblaba y la imagen de su amado se distorsionaba mientras el poderoso viento sacudia sus castaño cabellos .

Su corazon se encontraba en un shock y fue en ese momento que las carcajadas de su amado empezaban , cada vez se hacian mas estruendosas y sus ojos la analizaban con detenimiento y maldad hacia Hayami .

¿Que estaba pasando? - era lo que se preguntaba ella con una deslumbrada decepcion pegada a la cara .

La sonrisa de Hayami se iba poco a poco y sus ojos se abrian cada vez mas .

-''Se acabo , yo gane''

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para remover todos los recuerdos que enterro durante toda su vida . Las lagrimas salian sin compasion alguna y las risotadas de Takuma se acrecentaban con ello . Era un festejo y un placer muy grande el que se daba Takuma en esos momentos , nada se comparaba con ver a la ''cucaracha'' llorar frente a el y saberse la razon de Hayami para esta accion .

Las exageradas e inadvertidas risas de Takuma invadian todo el lugar , fue asi que poco a poco , todo el grupo de amigos de Takuma comenzaban a aparecer . Todos tenian esa sed de venganza y una diabolica sonrisa en su rostro , se apreciaba su desesperacion por ver a Hayami humillarse y hundirse frente a sus ojos , se encontraban impacientes al igual que Takumi .

Sin esperar mas , Takumi se lanzo contra Hayami y la tiro por el precipicio .

Unas borrosas imagenes aparecian en los ojos de Hayami y un tibio y espeso liquido se empezaba a sentir por todo su cuerpo . Alzo la mirada para observar y confirmo lo que acababa de ver , un gran charco de sangre de encontraba por debajo de ella . Sus fallidos intentos por hablar y sus llorosos ojos que le cegaban la vision la llevaron a la desesperacion . Por un momento quizo desaparecer , pero , ella sabia que no moriria sin saber a que se debia esa reaccion de su amado Takuma .

-Que le paso?

-POR QUE!?

Intento secarse vanamente las lagrimas con sus blancas manos llenas de barro . Las heridas dolian horrores y podria jurar que en cualquier momento vomitaria sangre .

Desde arriba , se encontraba Takumi mirando enloquecidamente a Hayami con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos . Desde varios metros , cayo Takumi encima de Hayami . Sin esperar a pararse , empezo a golpearla en la cara . Desde arriba , los amigos de Takumi reian y alentaban a que acabara con su victima . Querian verla muerta . Querian desaparecer su existencia . Todo se oscurercia y los golpes ya no la afectaban , solo escuchaba una frase , no sabia de donde venia , sera que aun seguia viva?

La furia de Takuma no cesaba y el golpeado y sangrante rosotro de Hayami no le bastaba . Necesitaba verla muerta , necesitaba olvidar el recuerdo de su madre .

-''DEVUELVEME A MI MADRE , PUTA''!

Takuma se acercaba a darle el golpe final a la heredera de la familia Kohinata y en ese momento , Hayami lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras recibio todo el golpe en el estomago .

-''No importa que me odies , aun si fue mentira , no olvidare que fui amada y rescatada por ese amable chico de vista ciega del que me enamore . Me ire con ese recuerdo al otro mundo''

La sonrisa cansada de Hayami se podia apreciar por encima de su ensuciado rostro .

Las lagrimas de Takuma cayeron encima de Hayami y la sonrisa de esta se ensancho aun mas .

Fue asi que Takuma perdio la cordura y freneticamente , saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero . Con todo su dolor , el penso en acabar consigo mismo en ese lugar . Sin mas por hacer , arrojo el cuchillo contra su espalda con toda su fuerza , pero...

-Si vas a morir por mi culpa , entonces , morire contigo .

Fue ahi cuando el cuchillo se clavo en la espalda de Takuma hasta llegar al corazon de Hayami.

La sangre salia a borbotones y la atonita mirada de los testigos no pasaba desapercibida .

Era el final , todo habia acabado , ya no habia a quien echarle la culpa , no habia nada que lamentar , ni celebrar . Solo , se acabo...

**FIN**

Notas del autor: Que les parecio? . Diganme su mas sincera opinion , me tomo una hora y media hacer este one-shot .

Conozco este anime hace mas de medio año y aun lo recuerdo bien , se podria decir que es de mis 3 animes favoritos . Hayami es mi personaje favorito y de alguna manera , se complementan bien con Takuma .

No se que tan dramatico haya quedado mi one-shot , pero espero y se entienda lo que quize exponer en esta historia .

PD:Aca dejo la serie de canciones y el orden en las que las escuché durante la creación de este one-shot . Digamos que es para que sientan y de alguna manera , ''entren'' en este one-shot desde mi perspectiva , claro para quien quiera :)

1.-In The Cold Light Of Morning - Placebo .

2.-Darkshines - Muse .

3.-Exit Music - Radiohead .

4.-Let Down - Radiohead .

5.-Street Spirit - Radiohead .

6.-I Know - Placebo .

7.-Snowdrops - The Pineapple Thief .

8.-Smile Like You Mean It - The Killers .

9.-All The Wars - The Pineapple Thief .

10.-Commencement - Ex Nox .

11.-Sail To The Moon - Radiohead .

12.-Sleeping With Ghosts/Soulmates - Placebo .

13.-Fear Of A Black Planet - Porcupine Tree .

14.-Ruled By Secrecy - Muse .

15.-Sterile Nails And Thunderbowels - Silencer .

Escuchen A Kind Of Magic de Queen por si se les hace muy triste estas canciones(?) -.-


End file.
